


Madame Dabbledoon [fanart]

by Koe



Category: Edward Gorey - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Digital Art, Fanart, Humor, Need Brain Bleach, Other, Rape/Non-con Elements, Satire, Tentacles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-27
Updated: 2012-04-27
Packaged: 2017-11-04 10:26:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/392829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"There is this high born lady: Madame Dabbledoon, sitting in her glass tower, looking, solemn and content, at all the creepy crawlies down below."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Madame Dabbledoon [fanart]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [caras_galadhon (Galadriel)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galadriel/gifts).



> Now I've done that too. I've made tentacle porn.
> 
> Galadriel made me! No, actually, I kind of volunteered after reading these posts:  
> <http://splix.livejournal.com/998798.html>  
> <http://caras-galadhon.livejournal.com/445031.html>: Quote: "Where is the tentacle!porn, huh?"
> 
> There are reasons for the choice of style and motive, but the artist 8) don't want to discuss them in detail. (At least not tonight.) I will admit that I'm inspired by [Edward Gorey](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Edward_Gorey)'s [drawings](http://www.flickr.com/photos/22195154@N00/sets/72157613017575586/) though. [Check out his work](http://bittennails.com/the-recently-deflowered-girl-edward-gorey)! It's better than mine, I promise.
> 
> Make no mistake, this is not safe for work, even if these tentacles are more related to [Lowly Worm](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Lowly_Worm) than the typical manga kind.


End file.
